Another Hogwarts Story
by SeiHinamori
Summary: dendam masa lalu terus menghantui sasuke. demi adiknya dia rela menjadi death eater. mampukah sakura menariknya dari kegelapan?
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER HOGWARTS STOTY

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya _J.K. Rowling _(Harry Potter) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Suara peluit terdengar begitu nyaring. Semua penumpang di dalam stasiun kereta api bergegas menuju kereta jurusan mereka masing-masing. Keadaan yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang membawa koper-koper besar barang bawaan mereka serta suara riuh menggema di seluruh gedung. Seorang lelaki berjas hitam berlari memburu kereta yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Seorang perempuan tua dengan langkahnya yang terseok memasuki kereta dengan langkah lelah. Seorang anak laki-laki di dalam kereta mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaca jendela yang terbuka, memandang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Penjual asongan berkoar-koar menjajakan dagangannya. Dan semakin banyak lagi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Kesibukan di peron kereta sepertinya tak membuat seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan sebelah bagian rambut menutupi wajahnya. Duduk dengan tenang di atas sebuah kursi tunggu dengan mata terpejam. Kulitnya yang tampak sedikit pucat membuat beberapa orang meliriknya khawatir. Khawatir apakah pria itu tengah kesakitan atau justru sudah dalam keadaan pingsan.

Sedikit gerakan di kakinya yang bergoyang pelan menahan mereka untuk mengganggu pria itu. Dengan pakaian serba hitam bahkan sampai kemeja dan dasi yang ia kenakan pun berwarna hitam membuat beberapa orang yang melirik padanya bertanya-tanya apa pria dihadapan mereka ini baru saja selesai menghadiri acara pemakaman.

Mata pria itu terbuka, dan sekali lagi warna hitamlah yang dapat di lihat disana. Pria itu melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang memakai arloji berwarna tembaga. Ah, sepertinya ada yang bisa dilihat selain warna hitam dari pria itu.

Pria itu perlahan bangkit dan mengangkat tas pakaian kecil di samping tubuhnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah dinding pondasi dengan plakat bertuliskan "_PERON 9 ¾*_" di atasnya. Saat pria itu melangkah mendekati dinding pondasi terdengar sebuah teriakan nyaring di belakangnya.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Dan dengan keras orang yang berteriak padanya menubruk tubuhnya. Menyebabkan mereka berdua terdesak menabrak dinding dihadapan mereka.

Tubuh mereka masuk menembus dinding dan berakhir terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi seperti dirinya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian urakan seperti para gypsi atau orang-orang dengan dandanan mengerikan. Hanya ada beberapa orang dewasa dan para anak berusia antara sebelas sampai tujuh belas tahun yang terlihat disana. Dan mungkin juga beberapa pedagang asongan.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan mendorong seseorang yang telah sengaja menabraknya dengan jengkel. Mata kelamnya memandang kesal pada pria berambut pirang cepak di hadapannya. Mata biru pria itu terlihat berbinar karena semangat yang sepertinya tak pernah hilang darinya.

"O, Sasuke aku tahu kau adalah seorang guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Tapi apa kau benar-benar harus memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti ini? lihat aku, aku adalah guru mantra paling trendi yang pernah ada." Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan cengiran terkembang diwajahnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. Ia akui Naruto memang mempunya selera yang bagus dalam berpakaian tapi apakan dia memang harus memakai sepasang jas berwarna orange tua seperti itu? ia tampak konyol dan menggelikan.

"Apa kau menerjangku dengan brutal hanya untuk berkomentar seperti itu?" Sasuke berkomentar sinis pada Naruto.

"Tidak bukan itu." Naruto menggeleng dan disusul lagi-lagi dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Sasuke, hari ini akan ada murid-murid baru lagi di Hogward!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke membersihkan debu yang menempel pada jasnya tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada lawan bicaranya.

"Akan ada murid-murid lucu dan menggemaskan lagi dikelas kita! Ah aku tidak sabar lagi melihat wajah lugu mereka." Pria itu mengikuti Sasuke yang di lihatnya berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar mendengar suara nyanyian si topi seleksi." Ia berjalan disamping Sasuke yang sepertinya bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada isi pembicaraannya.

"Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek, tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku." Ia mulai bernyanyi

"Berani taruhan takan kau temukan topi yang lebih pandai dariku. Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam, topimu licin dan tinggi, aku mengungguli semua itu. Karena di Hogwart ini akulah topi seleksi. Tak ada satupun-"

"Naruto." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menghentikan nyanyiannya begitu didengarnya Sasuke mmanggil namanya.

"Bisa kau hentikan nyanyian konyol itu?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Sasuke, kalau topi seleksi mendengarmu dia akan marah dan menyesal menempatkanmu di _Slytherin_ dulu sebelum kau jadi pengajar _Hogwart_ seperti sekarang dan bukannya di _Hufflepuff_."

"Aku berada di Slytherin bukan karena dia menginginkanku berada di sana, tapi karena aku memang sudah seharusnya di sana." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ada sedikit kebanggaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Tapi aku lebih baik darimu. Aku dari _Griffindor_." Naruto mendengus dan mengikuti Sasuke memasuki salah satu gerbong yang di khususkan untuk para pengajar.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tadi itu Prof. Sasuke dan Prof. Naruto kan? Aku tidak mengerti mereka itu sering sekali bertengkar tapi bahkan aku ragu mereka bisa dipisahkan." seorang gadis dengan kucir kuda menyenggol seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sepertinya bahkan tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan mata berobsidian emeraldnya dari kedua profesor muda _Hogward_.

Kedua gadis itu memakai pakaian yang sama. Kemeja putih bersih, switer tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, rok lipat hitam sebatas lutut, dan jubah hitam dengan sedikit warna merah pada bagian kerahnya.

Yang membedakan mereka hanya dasi yang mereka kenakan. Ino gadis berambut pirang memakai Dasi berwarna merah dengan garis emas* sementara Sakura memakai dasi berwarna biru dengan garis berwarna perunggu*.

Ino hanya mendesah melihat sahabatnya memandang kedua orang itu bahkan tanpa berkedip. Bukan, bukan keduanya melainkan hanya pada seseorang dengan tatapan tajam dan begitu kelam. Profesor Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sakura kesal.

"Ayo, kita juga harus bergegas. Kau tidak ingin prof. Anko memarahi kita lagi karena terlambat masuk gerbong seperti tahun lalu kan?" Ino segera menarik Sakura memasuki gerbong bagi murid tahun ajaran akhir.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di asas kursi empuk di _box_ nya. Di hadapanya Naruto terlihat tengah memainkan rubik yang bahkan semakin absurd susunannya. Dari lorong bisa mereka dengar suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sampai tiba-tiba pintu _box_ yang mereka tempati terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berkacamata.

Seperti tak perduli Naruto tetap fokus pada rubik di hadapannya. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi.

Wanita itu kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke luar jendela memandang peron yang mulai terlihat lengang, tapi tangannya bergerak mengelus untaian merah yang tersusun indah diatas kepala wanita itu membuatnya semakin menyamankan diri di bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Kalian terlihat begitu romantis di sini tapi seperti ingin saling melahap dan membunuh bila sudah bertemu di ajang duel ataupun di hadapan para murid. Aku yakin tak ada satupun murid yang tahu kalau kalian sepasang kekasih"

Masih dengan rubiknya, Naruto berkomentar diselingi garukan dikepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bukan kau yang tetap bermesraan dengan anak didikmu sendiri bahkan di hadapan banyak orang Naruto."

Dengan kesal Karin merebut rubik di tangan Naruto dan menyusunnya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Aku kasihan sekali pada Hinata, kenapa dia bisa jatuh ke tangan pria menjengkelkan sepertimu."

Karin melemparkan rubik yang sudah di susunnya pada Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto berdecis memandang dua orang pasangan kekasih di hadapannya. Ia kemudian memandang rubik yang di lemparkan Karin dan seketika matanya berbinar melihat hasil kerja rekannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Karin. Tidak salah kalau topi seleksi memasukkanmu di Ravenclaw saat _Sorting Hat Ceremony*_ dulu."

"Dan aku adalah guru Aritmatika, Naruto. Jangan lupakan itu." dengan bangga Karin memandang Naruto yang kini justru memandangnya bosan.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, Naruto." Sasuke mendengus mengejek kebodohan Naruto. Karin sempat terkikik geli sebelum ikut berkomentar.

"Tunggu dulu, Jadi maksudmu aku tidak sepintar yang terlihat?" Karin merengek.

Ia menampilakn wajah merajuk yang menurut Naruto sangat menjijikan terlihat dari wajahnya yang merengut.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada topi seleksi." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada acuh.

"Sasuke!" Karin mencubit perut Sasuke di selingi dengan erangan manja.

"Kalian menjijikan."

Naruto melebarkan selimut yang sudah di sediakan dikursinya kemudian menggulung tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba untuk tidur dan mengacuhkan pasangan di depannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam sebatas dagu berjalan pelan. Disampingnya gadis berambut cokelat yang ia gulung di kedua sisi kepalanya bersiul riang. Keduanya memakai seragam serupan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Hanya saja gadis berambut hitam memakai dasi berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam* sementara gadis bercepol disebelahnya memakai dasi berwarna hijau dengan garis perak*.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu _box_ dan segera memasukinya begitu mereka sampai.

Didalamnya sudah ada Ino dan Sakura yang tengah membersihkan _wand*_ mereka. Sakura segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang dua orang yang juga sahabatnya.

"Tenten, Hinata. Kalian dari mana saja? Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian."

"Salahkan tuan puteri ini yang bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari penjagaan kakak berambut bak iklan shampoo ini." Tenten menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Maaf semuanya." Hinata menunduk dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Untung saja ada Tenten. Ia bicara pada kakakku dan memperbolehkanku duduk bersama kalian daripada di gerbong khusus pengajar bersamanya." Hinata mendesah lega.

"Hooo, jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan prof. Neji si pria dingin kembaran prof. Sasuke, eh?" Ino memandang penuh selidik pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. sementara yang ditatap hanya merengut jengah.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu Ino. Menggelikan."

"Eh, aku kira yang cocok jadi kembaran Ptof. Sasuke itu Mr. Sai."

Sakura tampak mengingat-ngingat pria pemilik toko _Olivander_* yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka jelas berbeda Sakura! Mr. Sai mempunyai Senyuman yang sangat tampan." Ino terlihat tidak setuju dengan pandangan Sakura tentang Sai.

"Senyuman Mr. Sai itu sangat mengerikan Ino." Hinata berkomentar.

Ia ikut membayangkan wajah Mr. Sai yang selalu menampilkan senyum yang menurutnya justru sangat menakutkan. Seperti senyumannya itu akan membunuhnya karena penuh racun. Tanpa sadar ia bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya. Di depannya Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah Ino." Tenten memandang Ino ngeri.

Sementara Ino dengan sengit membela pujaan hatinya, para sahabatnya justru dengan senang hati memojokkan Sai hanya untuk melihat reaksi Ino.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ujung gaunnya yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai menyeret debu-debu yang ikut terbawa saat wanita itu berjalan. Ruangan dengan penerangan temaram dan di dominasi warna kelabu sharusnya membuat ruangan itu menjadi suram. Tapi dengan banyaknya hiasa dari kristal membuat ruangan itu justru tampak indah.

Lampu gantung dengan ukiran burung _poenix_* dari kristal. Sebuah bola kristal di ujung ruangan. Jendela-jendela berkaca patri berwarna layaknya kristal bening. Dan sebuah lemari kecil berisi buku-buku tebal dengan pegangan dari kristal. Tempat itu indah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka membuat kristal-kristal itu berpendar menampakkan seberkas sinar yang menyilaukan.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati jendela, langkahnya begitu anggun. Sebuah kristal berwarna merah yang tertanam dikeningnya bercahaya terang. Ia menyentuh kristal merah itu dan bergumam.

"Mereka telah datang. Para murid-murid itu akan segera datang dan tempat ini akan menjadi ramai lagi. Bukan begitu Sai?"

Wanita itu berbalik dan dari sudut gelap muncul sesosok pria dengan senyuman mistis terukir di bibirnya.

"Benar sekali nyonya Tsunade. Dan toko saya akan kembali ramai pengunjung."

"Aku harap kau juga bisa segera bertemu dengan gadismu itu." Sai mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu disela-sela kesibukan anda sebagai kepala sekolah anda masih ada waktu untuk memperhatikan murid anda."

"Aku selalu memperhaikan mereka. Bahkan jika mereka tidak melihatku sekalipun aku ada bersama mereka." Ia tersenyum dan kembali memadang keluar jendela.

"Aku harap kau tetap menjaga mereka. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi anak-anak lugu yang terjerat pesona mistis Death Eater. Jumlah Dumbledore's army semakin berkurang akhir-akhir ini." Tsunade termenung. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Tentu." Sai mengangguk patuh dan kembali kedalam kegelapan.

Entah ia masih berada di ruangan itu atau tidak.

.

.

.

Penjabaran :

Peron 9 ¾ : adalah peron yang tempat kereta yang akan membawa para penyirih ke Hogwarts

Poenix : binatang mitos yang juga muncul dalam buku maupun film Harry Potter.

Hogwarts : sekolah sihir yang terdapat pada buku Harry Potter karangan J.K. Rowling.

Slytherin : salah satu asrama di Hogwarts dengan lambang ular dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna hijau dan perak.

Griffindor : salah satu asrama di Hogwarts dengan lambang singa dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna merah dan kuning.

Ravenclaw : salah satu asrama di Hogwart dengan lambang burung elang dengan dasi seragam berwarna biru dan perunggu.

Hufflepuff : salah satu arsama di Hogwarts dengan lambang musang dan memiliki dasi seragam berwarna kuning dan hitam.

Wand : tongkat sihir.

Olivander : toko yang menyediakan berbagai tongkat sihir.

Sorting Hat Ceremony : hari dimana para penyihir akan di tempatkan dimana asrama mereka apakah Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Griffindor atau justru Hufflepuff oleh Topi seleksi.

Topi Seleksi : topi yang bisa berbicara. Dialah yang akan menentukan dimana asrama pada penyihir baru.

.

.

.

Autor Note :

Hallo mina-san. maaf ya saya malah meluncurkan lagi cerita padahal yang lain aja belum diselesaikan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi kalau ide muncul dan tidak dikeluarkan nanti malah hilang hehehe.

Untuk ff yang sekarang saya mengambil tema Harry Potter. Adakah diantara kalian yang merupakan penggemar Harry Potter? Semoga kalian semua senang ya ^^

Akhir kata saya sangat mencintai kalian semua 3


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER HOGWARTS STOTY

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , dan Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya _Mrs. J.K. Rowling _(Harry Potter) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

CHAPTER.1

.

.

Sebuah kereta memasuki stasiun kereta api _Hogwarts_. Suasana riuh mulai tercipta, para penyihir muda yang bahkan belum mempelajari ilmu sihir berhamburan keluar dari gerbong mereka masing-masing.

Para penyihir yang sudah memiliki sedikit pengalaman terlihat pongah dan berusaha menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa mereka adalah adalah seorang penyihir paling hebat di dunia meskipun pada kenyataannya untuk merubah hewan peliharaan mereka menjadi sebuah gelas dalam kelas _Transfigurasi* _pun mereka masih kepayahan dan senantiasa melakukan kesalahan konyol.

Sementara para senior yang akan segera meninggalkan sekolah mereka tercinta terlihat bosan dan beberapa diantaranya bahkan kedapatan mengantuk atau hanya berlalu seoalah tak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah terlalu sering menjalani rutinitas seperti ini selama tujuh tahun mereka di Hogwarts dan sudah bosan pula dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum seolah mereka adalah para dewa yang diutus tuhan.

Para pengajar sendiri terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Berbincang dengan kawan sejawatnya, berusaha mengontrol anak-anak baru yang berjalan linglung di antara ratusan orang lainnya, mengkordinir para murid yang lebih senior, atau bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali pada keramaian yang terjadi dan memilih untuk mendahului yang lainnya meninggalkan stasiun.

Suasana kacau dan riuh membuat stasiun yang pada hari biasa terlihat lengang mendadak hidup dan siap untuk melaju kencang sampai ujung dunia. Semua _euforia*_ yang hanya terjadi satu tahun sekali dan berakhir dalam beberapa jam tidak membuat bosan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar melihat para calon penyihir masa depan Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukkan jari bercat kuku peraknya diatas meja kayu kerjanya. Ia mengetuk pelan jarinya dengan gusar, matanya sesekali memandang pintu ruang kerjanya berharap seseorang akan mengetuk dan memberinya kabar gembira. Kabar tentang kedatangan para penerus muda _Hogwarts_.

Sementara di sudut lain ruangan terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih panjang terduduk pada salah satu kursi yang diperuntukkan bagi para tamu dengan sebuah meja bundar berukiran unicorn pada setiap ujung kakinya. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan tenang seolah tak akan terjadi apapun hari itu. Di tangan kananya terdapat sebuah buku dengan sampul orange terang. Ia terlihat serius membaca buku yang telah menjadi koleksi pribadi muliknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tenang sekali?" Tsunade memandang ke arah Jiraiya, pria yang menemaninya di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jiraiya bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan tetap melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Setidaknya singkirkan buku menjijikan yang tengah kau baca itu."

"Kenapa kau selalu marah-marah padaku? Kau sangat anggun dan mempesona di hadapan orang lain." Jiraiya berdecak kesal.

"Lupakan saja, kembalilah ke _Flourish and Blotts_*. Aku lebih suka menunggu mereka sendiri." Tsunade merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini?" Jiraiya memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kedalam saku jasnya.

Saat Tsunade hendak membalas ucapan Jiraiya seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tsunade sedikit menarik nafasnya sebelum membalas ketukan seseorang di luar ruangannya.

"Masuklah."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahya.

"Prof. Tsunade, para penyihir baru telah sampai. Mereka sudah berada di aula masuk*."

Tsunade jelas terlihat begitu antusias bahkan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melupakan Jiraiya yang hanya mendesah pasrah pada sahabat wanita satu-satunya itu. Ia menggosok tengkuknya dengan pelan dan memandang kearah Kurenai dan mengangguk padanya, mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk pamit dan mengejar atasannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali, para berandal kecil itu sebentar lagi akan memenuhi toko dan mengacaukan segalanya."

Jiraiya mendesah pasrah dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan tsunade yang begitu antusias bahkan sampai melupakan kehadirannya.

.

.

.

Para penyihir senior memasuki asrama mereka masing-masing berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri mereka yang masih tersisa sebelum kelas dimulai esok pagi dan kembali menghempaskan mereka ke dalam kesibukan tiada henti. Juga kegagalan-kegagalan konyol disetiap mata pelajaran.

Beberapa terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju asrama ingin segera merebahkan diri dan tidur nyenyak bagai mayat, beberapa berjalan gontai hinataa lelah bahkan menyeret tas-tas mereka di lantai, namun berbeda halnya dengan para penyihir baru, mereka terlihat begitu antusias meskipun mereka jelas kelelahan dan juga mengantuk.

Ino memandang bosan pada murid-murid baru dan berjalan tak acuh melewati mereka, Sakura menyentuh bahu Ino sehingga gadis itu menoleh.

"Jangan seperti itu, tunjukan kalau kita adalah senior yang ramah."

"Aku lelah sekarang, mungkin besok."

Ino hendak berbalik saat sebuah suara mengagetkanya. Suara lembut seseorang yang dikenal oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, kecuali para penyihir baru tentunya.

"Good evening miss. Yamanaka miss. Haruno."

"Profesor Tsunade!"

Baik Ino maupun Sakura sama-sama kaget dengan kemunculan Tsunade dengan tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka.

"Kalian terlihat lelah sekali. Pergilah beristirahat."

Tsunade menepuk bahu kedua gadis dihadapannya dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

"Baik profesor. Kami permisi dulu. Selamat malam."

Sakura dan Ino kemudian bergegas meninggalkan halaman Hogwarts dan menuju ke kamar dan room masing-masing.

"Mereka manis sekali. Bukan begitu Sai?"

Sai muncul dengan tenang dari balik sebuah pohon besar di dekat Tsunade.

"Tentu nona Tsunade."

"Aah, miss. Yamanaka itu dia cantik sekali pantas kau menyukainya."

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti pada Sai yang hanya di balas ekspresi bosan pria disampingnya.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Gadis itu sangat tergila-gila padamu Sai. Bersikaplah lebih lembut."

Tsunade tertawa pelan sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada para murid baru Hogwarts yang ramai di hadapannya. Wajahnya begitu berbinar. Ia sedikit dapat melupakan kabar burung tentang kebangkitan Death Eater.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk kamar asramanya. Sementara Ino duduk dengan malas diatas ranjangnya. Wajahnya sedikit suram. Tenten menyenggol bahu Hinata dan menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Ino.

"Sebentar lagi turnamen _Quiddict_ kan?"

Ino memainkan tangannya dengan gusar. Sesekali dia memandang teman sekamarnya dengan gusar.

"Ya, lalu?"

Sakura duduk diatas kasurnya dan memandang pada Ino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kali ini kalian akan bertanding di Durmstrang. Itu jauh sekali kan?"

"Mm, mungkin. Aku belum pernah pergi kesana. Lalu?"

Tenten meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar kayu sementara Hinata memilih untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya yang terlihat gusar.

"Kalian semua akan pergi kesana dan meninggalkanku disini sendirian karna memang hanya aku saja yang bukan anggota Quidd." Ino mendesah.

Mengerti keadaan sahabatnya Hinata memeluk pundak Ino dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Ino.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Tim Quidd rasanya kekurangan anggota cadangan."

Tenten menepukkan kedua tangannya dan memandang kearah para sahabatnya bergantian.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu hal itu." Sakura memandang Tenten bingung.

"Aku baru saja memutuskannya." Tenten menepuk dadanya pelan.

Ketiga sahabatnya memandangnya bingung.

"Aku ketua tim quidd Hogwarts. Aku bebas menentukan siapa saja yang bisa masuk kedalam tim."

"Benarkah?" Ino terlihat masih ragu dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Tenten mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Tenten memandang tim quidd dengan tatapan puas. Dia merasa puas dengan latihan pagi ini. Meskipun tim merupakan campuran dari semua asrama tapi mereka sangat kompak dan mau bekerja sama dengan baik.

Tenten berdeham pelan dan menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali meminta perhatian para anggotanya.

"Ehem, aku punya satu pengumuman untuk kalian."

Tenten kembali memperhatikan anggota timnya memastikan mereka menyimak apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan tim cadangan kita yang baru."

Beberapa anggota tim saling berpandangan bingung. Beberapa diantaranya saling berbisik tidak mengerti. Sebagian lagi bersikap seolah tidak perduli dan memilih memainkan tangan mereka atau bahkan menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dibawah kaki mereka.

"Aku perkenalkan anggota baru tim kita." Tenten mengambil nafas sesaat.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

Tenten berseru memanggil nama salah satu sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan latihan tim diatas salah satu bangku penonton dengan riang. Ino segera turun dan menyapa anggota tim dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Anggota tim hanya memandangnya sekilas. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti beberapa diantara mereka tersenum padanya. Beberapa diantaranya lagi bahkan tidak perduli dan hanya megangguk. Salah seorang dantara mereka maju selangkah dan menghadang Ino.

"Oke, lalu posisi apa yang akan kau ambil di tim, eh Ino?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bertanya pada Ino. Dia terlihat tidak terlalu yakin akan kemampuan Ino.

"Ah, aku? Aku biasanya peran utama." Dengan suara penuh keyakinan dia mengangguk pada gadis itu.

Temari gadis yang bertanya pada Ino mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Woow, maksud Ino tadi itu adalah dia akan menjadi menejer tim quiddict kita."

Tenten dengan sedikit gusar menengahi Temari dan Ino. Dia memeluk bahu Ino dengan gerakan canggung.

"Menejer?"

Ino dan Temari berkata hampir bersamaan. Sementara Tenten segera mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Ino menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk diam.

"Menejer? Aku tidak ingat kalau kita membutuhkan menejer."

Temari terlihat masih tidak mengerti tentang posisi yang diambil orang yang jelas-jelas terlihat awam di dunia per-Quiddict-an.

"Kita membutuhkannya." Dengan cepat Sakura berseru dari belakang tubuh Temari.

"Kau tau seperti mengatur jadwal pertandingan. Membangunkan kita untuk latihan. Atau... yah semacam itu."

Diakhir kalimatnya Sakura tertawa canggung. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Sementara Hinata di sampingnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Oke, kita lihat saja apa tuan putri yang satu ini bisa bekerja dengan benar."

Temari memandang Ino dari atas hingga bawah. Sekali lagi memastika kalau ketua tim nya tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan memasukan Ino kedalam tim mereka. Meskipun hanya sebagai menejer.

"Tentu. Dia adalah seorang menejer yang hebat." Tenten tertawa garing.

Sekali lagi dia menepuk bahu Ino. Anggota tim lainnya seolah tidak perduli dan memilih untuk menuruti keinginan ketua mereka.

Mereka memilih membubarkan diri setelah Tenten mempersilahkan mereka untuk bubar. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama Tenten dan Ino.

"Dengar, Ino. Mulai saat ini kau adalah menejer tim kami. Apa kau paham?"

Tenten segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ino dengan tajam.

"Oke." Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi sebelumnya. Kau setidaknya harus mengerti apa itu Quiddict."

Sakura berjalan mengambil broomstick milknya dan menghampiri Yuika.

"Belajarlah bermain quiddict. Aku akan mengajarimu. Ambil ini."

Sakura menyerahkan broomnya. Tapi Ino segera mundur selangkah dan menunjukkan raut muka sedikit jengah.

"_NO_. Aku benci terbang. Dan lagi.." Ino menghentikan ucapannya.

"Broom mu mempunyai warna yang membosankan."

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam panjang berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan tanaman Mandrake yang terlihat kurang sehat. Wajahnya tertutup oleh hoody yang ia pakai.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia sadar seseorang telah memasuki wilayahnya tanpa persetujuan darinya. Sasuke memandang orang yang baru saja menghampirinya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dari wajahnya yang tenang sepertinya sasuke mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah menghampirinya.

Orang itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat. Tangan orang itu terlihat sangat pucar bagai mayat hidup. Sasuke mengambil amplop itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dia memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku jasnya dan hanya mengangguk kecil pada orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu terlihat dari mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak, dan beberapa saat kemudian orang itu menghilang menyisakan sedikit kepulan debu halus dari tempat awal orang itu berdiri.

Sasuke menyingkapkan lengan bajunya dan terlihat sebuah ukiran tato yang bersinar redup. Tato yang sudah sangat lama seharusnya menghilang. Sebuah tato yang menjadi awal perang yang hampir membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Tato dari lambang Death Eater.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Autor Note :

Ahoooo mina-saaannn...

Maaf ya sei baru muncul lagi, ada kesibukan soalnya hehehe...

Nahhh chap satu udah muncul niiih moga suka yaaa... love you all... moahmoah... 3

Special thx love (yang review ga log in aku balas disini ya) :

Uchan : iyaa ini dilanjut koo ^^

Kaname : yeay kita sama2 penyuka harpot tos ^^)/

Kazuran : untuk mendukung alur ceritanya kazu-san ^^

tomaceri7810 : makasih ya koreksinya ^^ iya aku penggemar draco hehe

mii-chanchan2 : makasih. Maaf ya baru update ^^

: arigatou ^^

neee... sampai disini dulu ya.. ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

ANOTHER HOGWARTS STORY

.

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) , dan Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya Mrs. J.K. Rowling (Harry Uchiha) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning :

Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyingkapkan lengan bajunya dan terlihat sebuah ukiran tato yang bersinar redup. Tato yang sudah sangat lama seharusnya menghilang. Sebuah tato yang menjadi awal perang yang hampir membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Tato dari lambang Death Eater.

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan nuana berwarna cokelat muda seharusnya membuat ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan bergaya klasik itu terlihat nyaman tapi pencahayaan yang minim dan tergantikannya lampu dengan pendaran cahaya lilin membuat ruangan itu terlihat suram.

Jendela-jendela yang tertutup rapat meskipun di siang hari, tirai-tirai berwarna gelap dan juga senantiasa tertutup separuhnya membuat pencahayaan hanya dapat menyeruak masuk lebih sedikit dari yang seharusnya dibutuhkan.

Hanya ada sofa tunggal berbahan beludru berwarna merah darah di tengah ruangan dan beberapa sofa panjang di sekitaran sofa tunggal terebut. Beberapa tempat lilin di dinding menopang lilin-lilin berwarna merah yang terus menyala meskipun di siang hari.

Suara gemerisik dari kain yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar lebih jelas dari yang seharusnya. Langkahnya terseok memaksakan badannya yang ringkih untuk terus melangkah menuju sofa tunggal di tengah ruangan.

Pria dengan jubah dan hoody yang senantiasa menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya membuatnya seperti seorang grim riper dengan tongkat kayu bertahnejin permata besar diatasnya. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus pria tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian hampir sama dengannya keuar dari balik pintu dan membawakan segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat padanya. Dengan tenang pria itu menyesap minumannya.

Pria itu berhenti saat seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Tak ada jubah berhoody yang menempel di tubuh tingginya. Juga tidak ada rengkuh hormat yang dia tunjukan pada pria yang menatapnya penuh minat. Hanya ada wajah sekaku bongkahan es kutub utara di wajah tampannya. Bahkan senyuman pun seakan enggan menghampiri wajahnya.

"Sasuke. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kakek sudah menunggumu sangat lama."

Pria itu memaksakan badan ringkihnya untuk berdiri dan menyambut seseorang yang dia panggil sebagai cucunya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Pria itu menengadah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sepucat kertas putih yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keriput yang tak lazim.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak dengan seragam tim _quiddict_ di stasiun kereta api _Hogwarts_. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru mencoba mencari seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Seorang gadis dengan cepol di kedua belah sisi rambutnya.

"Tenten!"

Naruto segera memanggil gadis itu ketika dilihatnya Tenten tengah berbicara dengan salah satu anggota tim yang lainnya. Tenten segera menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan bergegas menghampiri pria yang menjadi pelatihnya di tim _quiddict_.

"Ada apa prof?" Tenten memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian sudah siap? Kita akan pergi ke _Durmstrang_ dengan dua orang prof lainnya "

"Dua orang lainnya? Siapa?" Tenten semakin bingung menatap Naruto.

"Nanti kalian juga akan tahu. Mereka akan menyusul nanti. Ayo sebaiknya kita juga bergegas. Kereta akan segera berangkat"

Naruto mendahului Tenten dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Pria itu tersenyum pada gadis yang sudah satu tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya meskipun perbedaan umur mereka sangat jauh, hampir 8 tahun.

"Ayo, kereta akan segera berangkat." Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata dan membimbingnya memasuki kereta.

Satu demi satu tim _quiddict_ memasuki gerbong yang di khususkan bagi mereka. Canda dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka seakan tak akan pernah ada kesedihan yang menghampiri.

Sakura memandang ke arah pintu masuk stasiun. Sepertinya gadis itu enggan untuk meninggalkan kota tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Disampingnya Ino hanya memandangnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu fikirkan. Dia hanya menarik tangan Sakura memasuki kereta karena hanya tinggal mereka berdualah yang masih di luar.

.

.

.

Tsunade membuka pintu ruang kerja Jiraiya keras, dari raut wajahnya sepetinya wanita itu tengah sangat kesal di kedua tangannya dia memegang setumpukan buku yang entah berisikan apa. Dia memandang Jiraiya yang dengan tenangnya justu tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Dengan kesal Tsunade menghampiri Jiraiya dan melemparkan setumpuk buku yang dia bawa ke arah Jiraiya.

"Dasar mesum kurang ajar!" dengan nafas terengah menahan marah dan kesal Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dengan sengit.

"Hei, hei. Apa kau memang harus melempar sahabatmu ini dengan buku-buku berharga ini hanya karena masalah kecil?" Jiraiya beranjak dari duduknya dan memunguti buku yang dilempar Tsunade.

"Masalah kecil katamu?" Tsunade memandang Jiraiya tidak percaya.

"Dan jangan punguti buku-buku memuakan itu Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan buku-buku itu berserakan di lantai ruang kerjanya. Dia kembali duduk diatas meja kerjanya. Ditatapnya Tsunade dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau!" Tsunade menunjuk Jiraiya dengan jarinya.

"Ya?" Jiraiya menyesap teh yang tersuguh di meja kerjanya.

"Jangan jawab aku!"

Jiraiya mendesah pasrah. Dia tidak menyangka leluconnya akan membuat sahabatnya ini begitu murka. Dia hanya ingin sedikit meregangkan otot-otot Tsunade yang belakangan seperti ditarik segerombolan _dementor_ gila, bukannya justru menambah otot itu tertarik semakin kencang.

"Beraninya kau mengganti seluruh koleksi buku berhargaku dengan buku-buku menjijikan milikmu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Tsunade" Jiraiya berdiri hendak menenangkan Tsunade.

Tsunade melangkah mundur dan menendang tulang kering kaki Jiraiya dengan keras menyebabkan laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Ha, rasakan itu! hahaha" Tsunade tertawa puas melihat Jiraiya yang kesakitan.

"Hei! Apa kau hanya bisa tertawa kalau melihatku menderita?" kini justru giliran Jiraiya lah yang terlihat kesal.

"HO, ya memang benar!" Tsunade menginjak kaki Xaier dengan cukup keras menyebabkan pria itu kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"TSUNADE!"

"Apa?" Tsunade memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan menantang.

Saat Jiraiya hendak maju mendekati Tsunade, seseorang memasuki ruangan Jiraiya. Pria itu memandang keduanya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Wajahnya merengut bingung.

"Maaf aku lupa mengetuk pintu. Apa aku menganggu?"

"Sasuke! Kau selalu datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat. Sepertinya kau itu utusan yang diperintahkan Tuhan."

Tsunade menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah ceria. Dia menepuk bahu Sasuke yang justru semakin kebingungan.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Jiraiya dengan langkah tertatih kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Aku sedang mencari Profesor Tsunade." Sasuke memperhatikan cara jalan tsunade yang tertatih sebelum memandang pada Tsunade.

"Ini tentang keberangkatan ku dan Neji ke _Durmstrang_ sore ini." Wajahnya kembali serius.

"Oh, tentu. Kalian bisa pergi. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan anak-anak yang manis itu ada di penjagaan Naruto lebih dari 24 jam." Tsunade mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih Profesor." Uchiha mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergiannya seseorang muncul dari jendela ruang kerja Jiraiya yang terbuka dan segera memasuki ruangan.

"Sai, apa kau tidak bisa masuk dengan cara normal? Dan kenapa hari ini ruangananku kedatangan begitu banyak tamu tak diundang?" Jiraiya memandang Sai dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk berputar kebawah dan kembali keatas jika sebelumnya aku menaiki _broom_. Lebih praktis jika aku langsung naik."

Pandangan Sai tertuju pada buku-buku yang berserakan, keningnya berkerut karena penasaran. Sai hendak memungut salah satu buku yang berserakan dilantai saat suara Tsunade menghentikannya.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau kesini?"

"Ah, ya." Sai menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Tsunade dengan serius.

"Seperti yang anda minta. Saya sudah mencari informasi tentang Death Eater."

Wajah Tsunade maupun Jiraiya langsung mengeras.

"Saya belum tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya berita itu bukan isapan jempol semata. Beberapa orang di pasar gelap pernah melihat orang-orang dengan jubah berhoody dan tato yang bercahaya di lengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Tato, bukankah tato death eater memang sudah sangat populer beberapa tahun belakangan? Kau tahu semacam trend anak muda. Seperti tato lambang illuminati di dunia muggle."

Jiraiya menegakkan tubuhnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin terlalu percaya akan berita yang masih simpang siur.

"Tapi tidak ada tato yang dapat bercahaya dengan pendar yang di hasilkan tato death eater."

Tsunade memandang Sai, berharap apa yang diucapkan sebelumnya merupakan kesalahan.

"Sayangnya memang seperti itu." Sai memelankan suaranya.

"Dan jumlah mereka semakin bertambah semakin hari. Itu yang saya dengar."

Tsunade meremas tangannya menahan marah. Jiraiya hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Ssstt"

Tiba-tiba saja Sai menempatkan jariny didepan bibirnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Dia membuka pelan pintu tersebut. Dan saat ia membukanya terlihat sedikit kepulan debu dilantai depan pintu ruangan Jiraiya. Sepertinya seseorang berdiri disana sebelumnya dan menggunakan mantra teleportasi untuk berpindah tempat.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan murid-murid _Hogwarts_ turun dari gerbong kereta mereka masing-masing. Rasa lelah jelas terlihat diwajah mereka. Tapi mereka langsung terperangah kaget saat melihat deretan kereta kuda di depan stasiun siap membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

_Durmstrang Army_.

Dengan patuh mereka menaiki kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan, bahkan mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain seruan riang dan takjub selama perjalan. Dan saat mereka tiba di gedung sekolah _Durmstrang_ sekali lagi mereka harus berdecak kagum.

Dengan perasaan takjub mereka memandang setiap inci tempat yang mereka pijak. Bangunan kokoh dengan ukiran-ukiran menakjubkan berpadu serasi dengan pilar-pilar berdiameter besar di hampir setiap titik gedung.

Lantai marmer berwarna kelabu, kursi-kursi taman dari beton dengan bentuk-bentuk menarik, berbagai macam tanaman bebungaan dan tanaman hias lainnya saling berdampingan dengan indah, segala kemegahan dan keindahan _Durmstrang_ mampu membius mereka. Melupakan rasa lelah mereka selama berjam-jam diperjalanan. Mereka bahkan disambut dengan sangat hangat oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Beristirahatlah, jamuan makan malam akan segera kami siapkan untuk kalian."

Seorang wanita cantik menyambut mereka di aula masuk. Bahkan kecantikan wanita itupun mampu membius mereka. Seperti dicocok hidung mereka dengan menurut digiring ke tempat peristirahatan selama mereka berada di _Durmstrang_.

"Kalian lihat wanita yang barusan? Apa semua yang ada di tempat ini tercipta oleh tangan dewa? Kenapa semuanya terlihat begitu cantik?" Sakura melemparkan tas gendongnya ke atas kasur.

"Saki, kau terlalu berlebihan." Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah, yang terpenting sekarang mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Ingat? Wanita itu bilang mereka sudah menyiapkan jamuan makan untuk kita."

Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya membongkar isi tas dan memandang para sahabatnya dengan riang. Dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh yang lainnya.

"Tapi... siapa nama wanita itu?" Ino mengangkat telunjuknya dan ia letakkan di dagu mencoba berfikir.

"Siapapun dia pasti bukan seorang hantu plasenta." Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk mengikutinya kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pintu aula asrama terbuka dengan deritan khas sebuah pintu besar dan megah. Dihadapan para murid _Hogwarts_ kini terpampang pemandangan megah sebuah ruangan yang telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang tidak bisa diblang kecil. Segala pita berwarna pastel dan bunga-bunga dengan buket besar tersebar hampir di setiap sudut ruangan.

Musik yang mengalun lembut dari para pemain orkestra dan lantai dansa yang telah disiapka khusus. Jangan lupakan hidangan dengan berbagai macam rupa dan warna. Meja panjang besar telah di siapkan untuk menampung berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman yang dapat memanjakan siapapun yang mencintai makanan.

Mereka dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruangan dan segera berhamburan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Mencicipi makanan, memandang dengan kagum para pemain orkestra, mengelilingi ruangan dengan pandangan takjub. Mereka merasakan sebuah surga kecil di negri yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka.

Sakura berjalan kearah tempat minuman-minuman di simpan. Tangannya terulur mengambil segelas jus jeruk saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya dimanapun dan kapanpun mereka dalam waktu yang sama.

"Prof. Uchiha?" tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama sang pemilik sosok.

Dan seperti memiliki telepati, pria itu balik memandangnya. Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan Naruto yang tengah berbicara padanya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya seraya mengangkat gelasnya sebagai tanda kalau pria itu melihatnya dan menyapanya.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kini dia tengah menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat untuk menyalurkan buncahan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi dia harus menelan kecewa saat Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto pada wanita yang sejak kedatangan mereka disana telah mencuri perhatian setiap orang. Pria itu bahkan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang tak ia ketahui bahkan mungkin tidak ingin dia tahu.

Sakura kembali meremas gelasnya dengan erat. Namun kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri aula, pria itu tengah mencari seseorang. Terlihat dari pandangannya yang terlihat fokus berpindah dari satu objek ke objek lainnya. Pria itu menghentikan kakinya saat dilihatnya seseorang yang dia cari tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi saat dia mulai mendekat dia sadar kalau gadis yang tengah ia cari tidak sedang sendiri. Seseorang tengah bersamanya. Seorang pria lebih tepatnya.

Darahnya terasa mendidih saat pria itu itu mendengan ucapan dari orang yang berdiri bersama gadis yang dicarinya.

"Tenten, kau tahu. Kau sangat cantik apalagi dengan cepol di kedua sisi kepalamu itu, kau terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang manis." Pria itu tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri, semetara gadis dihadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Ekhem." Neji berdeham untuk menyadarkan mereka akan kehadirannya.

"Oh, Profesor Neji. Selamat malam." Pria itu membungkuk hormat padanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nama saya Lee, saya murid di Durmstrang dan juga kapten tim _quidd_ sama seperti Tenten." Pria bernama Lee itu tersenyum padanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan ringan.

"Wah, hebat sekali ya."

"Ah, tidak. Tenten lebih hebat. Padahal dia seorang perempuan tapi bisa menjadi seorang kapten. Dan saya yakin dia kapten yang sangat hebat."

Lee memandang ke arah Tenten dengan tatapan kagum dan mendamba. Dan Neji menyadarinya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja dia sangat hebat. Saya yang mengajarinya **setiap saat**." Neji memberikan penekanan pada kata setiap saat berharap Lee mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Wah, anda benar-benar guru yang sangat baik. Dan saya juga jika harus jujur sangat ingin diajari seperti itu. Oleh prof Uchiha tentu saja. Dia profesor idola saya." Dan ternyata strateginya gagal.

Pria dihadapannya ini justru malah memujinya dan juga mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada teman sejawatnya, Sasuke.

"Kau tau, sepertinya aku sangat haus. Bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas minuman?"

"Tentu saja profesor. Apa kau juga mau?" Lee memandang Tenten sekali lagi dan itu membuat kekesalan Neji berada di ubun-ubun.

Tenten hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Lee. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Jika sekali saja dia membuka mulutnya dia yakin sekali kalau dia pasti akan tertawa. Tingkah Neji yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan sangat lucu untuk dilihat.

"Anda seram sekali profesor." Tenten mencolek lengan Neji saat tidak dilihatnya lagi Lee disana.

Neji hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jangan bicara pada pria lain selain aku. Aku pacarmu dan hanya aku yang boleh berbicara seakrab itu denganmu." Neji memandang Tenten dengan tajam.

"Benarkah? Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau itu pacarku selain sahabat ku dan beberapa orang profesor _Hogwarts_." Tenten menggedikkan bahunya tidak perduli dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Neji menyusul teman-temannya.

Neji mendesah kesal, sesekali dia menyentuh sebuah cincin yang setahun belakangan selalu dia pakai di jari kelingkingnya. Cincin perak polos milik kekasihnya, Tenten yang ia ambil paksa dari gadis itu untuk dia pakai sendiri sementara pria itu memberikan sebuah kalung indah yang juga selalu dipakai gadis itu kapanpun.

"Kau lihat wanita yang disana itu? Namanya Shion. Aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya tapi yang kudengar dia salah satu guru ramuan yang terhebat di daerah ini."

Naruto menunjuk pada wanita yang tadi menyambut mereka saat tiba di _Durmstrang_. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kadang dia merasa heran dari mana pria ini mendapatkan semua informasi yang senantiasa dia bagi dengannya.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menepuk bahunya. Dan saat dia tahu diapa pelakunya Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita harus bicara." Neji. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji pergi sementara Naruto bahkan terlihat tidak perduli dan memilih memakan makanannya.

"Dengar." Neji tiba-tiba saja berbalik saat mereka sudah tiba di lorong yang sepi dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar.

"Bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?" Sasuke memandang Neji dengan bingung.

"Kau lihat disana itu? Pria yang sedang bicara pada Tenten? Dia sedang berusaha menggodanya."

"Lalu?"

"Pria itu penggemarmu Sasuke. Katakan padanya untuk menjauhi Tenten." Neji memandang Sasuke dengan gusar.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Dia pacarmu bukan pacarku. Katakan sendiri." Dengan acuh Sasuke meninggalkan Neji dan berjalan menjauhi keramaian pesta.

Neji menggeram kesal dan menendang angin kosong ke arah Uchiha. Dia lalu pergi menemui Naruto dan duduk di samping pria itu. Neji hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan seperti tidak sadar akan keadaan temannya Naruto justru mengajak Neji untuk bergosip.

"Kau tahu? Wanita yang disana itu? Namanya Shion dan dia seorang guru ramuan di sini. Dia sangat cantik kan?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Neji menoleh dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Apa? Yang mana?" Naruto memandang Neji dengan bingung.

"Lupakan. Ah, terima kasih." Neji menepuk pipi Naruto dengan keras.

Dia berjalan dengan cepat kearah Shion dan menyapa wanita itu dengan riang. Naruto sampai bingung melihat tingkah salah satu temannya ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Neji adalah pria yang senang pada wanita cantik.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong kosong dari gedung megah _Durmstang_. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan kepalanya sesekali menatap ke langit malam yang tampak cerah karena sinar bulan penuh. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat matanya menatap seseorang tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Tangan gadis itu mencoba menopang berat tubuhnya dengan berpaku pada dinding rendah pembatas gedung dan taman. Matanya menatap sendu ke kejauhan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar saat Sasuke mendekat padanya dan berdiri tepat disampingnya. Gadis itu tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya merenung, sesekali hembusan nafas berat terdengar darinya.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Gadis itu kelihatan kaget dan langsung berbalik cepat memangdang Sasuke disampingnya. Matanya jelas menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Gadis itu, Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah seraya menunduk.

"Masuklah, _Durmstrang_ sedang mengadakan pesta untuk kalian dan kau malah disini?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar padanya tapi ternyata mampu membuat semburat merah tercetak tipis di pipinya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera berbalik berniat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Professor..."

Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan nada rendah, sepertinya ia tengah menimbang-nimbang kata yang akan dia kanejin. Sasuke hanya memandangnya, menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku senang professor disini." Senyuman lembut dan tulus lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura samar. Tapi Sakura sepertinya tahu bahwa laki-laki yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya berada disana dan termenung dalam kesendirian itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesaat kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya sampai Sakura mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sakura terus berjalan menjauh, Sasuke memandangi kepergiannya dalam diam entah apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Suara hak sepatu wanita membuatnya kembali ke alam sadar dan segera berbalik memandang siapaun yang sekarang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Jadi... Professor terhormat _Hogwart_ tengah mencoba untuk merayu muridnya sendiri untuk dijadikan selingkuhan?" wanita itu semakin mendekat dan mengelus seduktif kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu selain keahlianmu menggoda pria kau juga ahli melucu, Shion." Sasuke membiarkan wanita itu bermain dengan kancing kedua kemejanya yang sengaja dia lepas.

"Aku punya banyak keahlian, itulah kenapa _Death Eater_ sangat mengandalkanku. Tidak sepertimu-" kata-katanya menggantung dan matanya tengah memandang mata sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Cucu kesayangan master yang sangat kaku." Shion menjauh beberapa langkah

"Tapi kau sangat pandai memanipulasi seseorang. Aku akui itu." Ia mengangguk pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar wanitamu? Siapa namanya? Karin?" Shion menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding rendah tempat Sakura juga bersandar sebelumnya.

"Dia masih dalam kontrolku." Sasuke kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, dimana kuncinya?"

Shion memandang penuh selidik pada Sasuke. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan mata kunci berbentuk kepala singa.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berhasil. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Wanita itu bahkan setengah mati menjaga kunci itu dari siapapun."

Shion kembali melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil kunci dari tangan Sasuke. Seringai tipis terlihat dari bibir Sasuke.

**Flashback On:**

Seorang wanita menggeliat menyamankan tidurnya diatas dada bidang telanjang pria yang dengan tenang memeluk tubuh polos wanita itu yang hanya ditutupi selimut tebal.

Tangan pria itu menyentuk kalung wanita dalam rengkuhannya. Kalung dengan liontin sebuah kalung dengan mata kunci kepala singa. Dengan sangat perlahan pria itu menggenggang liontin dan meremasnya. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari wanita dalam rengkuhannya. Dan mata cokelat muda perlahan terlihat memandang pada pria yang dengan setia memeluknya sejak semalam.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Suara serak kantuknya terdengar pelan.

Wanita itu beberapa kali mengerjap membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos jendela kamarnya.

"Tanganku terasa pegal semalam memelukmu."

Karin memukul pelan dada Sasuke dan merengut sebal. Pelan tanganya terulur menyentuh kalungnya. Dia merasakan liontinnya beberapa saat dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang Karin.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja untuk beberapa saat aku tidak merasakan kalungku."

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Aneh sekali." Sasuke mendengus pelan yang hanya dibalas senyuman tipis Karin.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau ada kelas bukan? Aku juga harus mempersiapkan perlengkapanku ke _Durmstrang_."

Karin mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Wanita itu bahkan tidak repot-repot memakai bajunya dan hanya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan cuek sementara Sasuke memandangnya dari arah ranjang.

Saat tubuh Karin menghilang dalam kamar mandi Sasuke membuka sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi didalam selimut dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci yang sama persis dengan kunci liontin yang di pakai Karin. Dan sebuah senyuman licik terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Flashback Off

"Jadi itu caramu memperdaya wanita itu selama ini? Dengan menidurinya?" Shion memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, tapi juga terpancar kekaguman dalam tatapan matanya.

"Waw, kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau tau itu?"

"Tubuh wanita itu sama sepperti tanaman sihir, sangat sensitif. Tapi jika kita bisa mengacaukan sonar sensitif mereka walau hanya sesaat mereka tidak akan sadar bahwa mereka telah kehilangan bagian dari tubuh mereka."

"Hah, setidaknya kau tidak sekonyol temanmu." Shion tertawa pelan.

"Maksudmu?" alis mata Sasuke terangkat, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Shion.

"Masuklah kedalam dan kau akan mengerti."

Shion berbalik hendak pergi namun wanita itu kembali berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Ah, gadis yang tadi itu. Dia Sakura kan?"

"Ya."

"Ha." Shion terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelumnya akhirnya benar-benar pergi meningalkan Sasuke dan tanpa pria itu tahu Shion bergumam sesuatu.

"Sakura, keturunan Haruno. Menarik. Master akan senang mendengarnya."

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

hula semuanyaaaa... akhirnya bisa publish juga another hogwarts story chapter duanya ^^ maaf ya lama. semoga kalian semua menikmati cerita ini ya... kritik dan sarannya sangat aku tunggu loh..

Q&amp;A :

DhiGrangerMalfoy : iya ya baru inget kalau itu hogsmaede aku keingetnya malah diagon alley/plakk wkwk

DhiGrangerMalfoy : waahh gak papa koo aku malah seneng ada yang bisa koreksi disini. makasih ya ^^ koreksi lagi ya kalau banyak yang salah.

Guest : sasusaku dong tetep hehehe

Heart Clover : iya romance sasusaku bakalan lama kayaknya soalnya lebih ke hurt yang angs dan minim romance ff yg ini.. maaf ya :(

UchihaSSS : yang bakalan di liatin lemonnya cuma sasusaku sama saino ko hehe

Ai : sasusaku ko. di chap ini dijelasin sedikit kenapa sasuke sama karin hehe

Akira Fly : sakura punya andil besar kok buat sasuke tenang ya pelan-pelan hehe

nadira cherry : makasih.. aku pasti semangat ^^

uchan : chap awal2 masih menjelaskan tentang latar para tokoh utama dan pelan2 masuk inti cerita hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER HOGWARTS STORY**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , dan Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya _Mrs. J.K. Rowling _(Harry Sasuke) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

**CHAPTER III**

Seorang pria muncul dari sebuah ruang yang sepertinya luput dari perhatian para peserta jamuan. Pria tinggi tampan dengan rambut pirangnya berjalan dengan tegap menghampiri pemuda bernama Lee salah satu murid Durmstrang yang juga sekaligus kapten tim quiddict Durmstrang.

Lee berbalik saat di dengarnya suara dehaman dari pria itu. Wajahnya berubah kaget sekaligus senang seketika saat dilihatnya siapa yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Mr. Sasuke!" Lee berseru.

"Ya? Oh, ya saya Sasuke. Tentu saja. Hai"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit gugup saat Lee berseru padanya. Dia memainkan cincin perak di jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa anda mencari saya? Ya Tuhan!"

Lee terlihat gugup. Bagaimana tidak, idolanya tengah berdiri dihadapannya berbicara padanya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu."

"Soal apa?"

"Ini soal Tenten. Saya perhatikan sepertinya kau tertarik padanya." Sasuke menahan rasa kesal yang dengan rapi dia sembunyikan.

"Tenten? Oh, tentu saja. Dia wanita yang sangat hebat. Setiap pria pasti akan menyukainya. Lagi pula anda tahu?" Lee memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

"Kurasa dia juga menyukaiku." Lee mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut namun segera menenangkan dirinya.

"Saya rasa kau salah paham. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Jadi berhenti merayunya."

Sepersekian detik Lee hanya memandangnya bingung. Sampai ia kemudian sedikit memundurkan badannya dengan gugup.

"Hei, aku mencarimu.." suara seorang perempuan mengagetkan keduanya.

Tenten terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke tapi matanya langsung menangkap gerakan tangan Sasuke yang dengan sedikit gugup memainkan cincin perak dikelingkingnya. Tenten lalu memandang wajah Sasuke seakan ia meminta penjelasan pada pria itu.

"Prof. Sasuke?" katanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganejin padaku kalau kau kekasih Mr. Sasuke?" Lee sedikit berbisik ke arah Tenten. Dengan takut-takut dia memandang pada Sasuke.

"Aku? Dengan Prof. Sasuke?" Tenten memandang Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara pada Lee.

"Yah... Entahlah. Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan langsung padanya?"

Tenten memandang pada Sasuke. Menantangnya untuk menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka pada Lee.

"Yah.. Sasuke. Katakan padanya." Sekali lagi suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka terlebih Sasuke. Dia terlihat begitu gugup sekarang.

"Mr. Sasuke?!" Lee jelas terlihat kaget.

Dihadapannya ada dua Sasuke. Dan mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat mirip. Dia jelas-jelas bingung. Lee memandang kedua Sasuke bergantian.

"Dua Mr. Sasuke? Apa anda kembar?" Lee terdengar tidak yakin saat menganejinnya.

"Kembar? Aku? Ha." Sasuke yang baru saja datang tertawa sarkastik.

"Hanya ada satu Sasuke Uchiha di dunia ini. Dan itu adalah aku." Sasuke memandang pada seseorang dengan wajah sama dengannya.

"Kecuali kenyataan bahwa orang ini mencuri wajahku."

Sasuke palsu segera menghampiri Sasuke asli dan berbisik padanya dengan suara sedikit memohon.

"Sasuke. Kumohon tolong aku sekali ini."

"Ha, Neji? O, no. Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri. Seorang wanita tidak suka dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas. Katakan padanya bahkan pada seluruh dunia jika perlu kalau kau adalah kekasihnya."

Neji terdiam sesaat. Dia terlihat berfikir sementara kedua orang dibelakangnya tampak menunggu apa yang akan dikanejinnya.

Neji berbalik memandang kedua orang di belakangnya dan mengambil nafas untuk meringankan kegugupannya.

"Yah, aku memang bukan Sasuke. Aku Neji. Memalukan sekali bukan kenyataan bahwa orang dewasa sepertiku bahkan seorang Profesor menggunakan cara memalukan untuk memisahkan seorang pria dari kekasihnya."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan ulahnya sendiri. Sementara Lee sukses melongo. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Neji. Dia menebak bahwa pastilah Neji menggunakan _Polly Juice*_ untuk merubah dirinya mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Tenten terlihat tersenyum. Meskipun dengan cara yang tak terduga dan kekanakan dia senang akhirnya kekasihnya mau mengakuinya di depan orang bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan kenyataan bahwa Neji begitu mencintainya sampai rela melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Oke.. saya mulai mengerti sekarang. Jadi kekasih dari Tenten adalah Mr. Neji? Bukan Mr. Sasuke?" Lee mencoba mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria dihadapannya ini.

Neji hanya menggedikkan bahunya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehm" Sasuke berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Neji.

"Jangan lakukan hal memalukkan apapun lagi dengan wajahku."

Sasuke segera berlalu dari sana dengan menahan tawa. Lee mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia berbicara pada Sasuke tentang kemungkinan pria itu mengajarinya tentang _Dark Arts._

Sementara dibelakang mereka suasana kikuk masih terasa. Neji berdiri tak tenang sementara Tenten terlihat menahan tawanya sedari tadi.

"Jangan tertawa." Neji memberikan ultimatum pada Tenten yang hanya dibalas gelengan dari Tenten dengan masih menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

.

.

.

.

Suasana riuh mulai terdengar di arena _quiddct Durmtrang_. Podium mulai penuh sesak oleh para penonton yang ingin menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri pertandingan antara _Hogwarts_ dan _Durmstrang_. Meskipun hanya pertandingan persahabatan antusiasme mereka tetap tinggi.

Segala persiapan telah matang di susun. Bendera kedua sekolah telah dikibarkan dengan gagah. Para pemain kedua tim telah siap sedari tadi. Dan para juri pun sudah menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing.

Kedua tim memasuki arena dengan sorakan para penonton yang ramai. Lambaian tangan dari pada pemain tim membuat sorakan semakin ramai terdengar. Teriakan nama pemain andalan mereka pun diteriakkan dengan lantang.

Kedua tim telah menaiki _broom_ mereka masing-masing dan kini mereka tengah saling berhadapan bersiap melempar koin saat suara dengungan mulai terdengar. Awan hitam pun mulai menyebar seiring dengan suara dengungan yang semakin keras.

Seluruh orang di arena dan podium saling berpandangan mencari dari mana arah suara itu datang.

"Apa itu?" Temari menunjuk gerombolan orang dengan hoody hitam menaiki broom mendekat ke arah mereka.

Dan saat jarak mereka semakin dekat tiba-tiba bola-bola api mulai berhamburan menyerang siapapun yang berada disana. Teriakan panik terdengar dimana-mana. Para penonton berlarian kesana kemari mencari perlindungan. Suasana menjadi kacau. Bahkan para pemain quiddict pun mulai panik dan kembali meluncur ke tanah untuk mencari perlindungan.

Para profesor kedua sekolah mulai bersiap melakukan perlawanan. Mereka mencoba menenangkan kepanikan dan mengungsikan mereka secepat mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka menghentikan penyerangan dan seseorang dari barisan mereka menyeruak kedepan dan berteriak degan lantang. Dari suaranya jelas terdengar kalau dia adalah wanita meskipun suaranya terdengar serak seolah sesuatu menghalangi tengorokannya.

"Dengarkan dan sebarkan pada seluruh dunia. Bahwa kami! _Death Eater_ terlah kembali!"

Dan saat wanita itu selesai bicara awan hitam pekat mengerubungi mereka. Kepulan kabut asap juga ikut menyeruak ke hampir seluruh arena. Orang-orang semakin dikecam ketakutan. Tapi perlahan kepulan kabut hitam mulai menghilang dan saat awan hitam itu hilang mereka para death eater juga turut hilang seakan mereka hilang dibawa oleh angin.

Keadaan mencekam jelas tercetak jelas dari wajah mereka yang ada disana. Bahkan para profesor pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan dan rasa horor yang menyerang jiwa mereka. Tapi ada satu orang yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan hanya memandang datar sisa-sisa kepulan asap kepergian anggota Death Eater.

Sasuke. Dia hanya berdiri diam bahkan saat orang-orang lain mulai beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan horor. Dia hanya diam disana. Memandang ke kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Tsunade di buka dengan keras oleh seseorang. Mebuki masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah panik yang tertera jelas diwajahnya. Tapi saat sadar bahwa dia telah berlaku lancang wanita itu lantas menunduk dihadapan tsunade yang memandangnya bingung di atas kursi kerjanya.

Dia memperhatikan Mebuki dengan seksama. Dia tahu pasti ada hal yang sangat buruk baru saja terjadi. Jadi dia hanya membiarkan saja tanpa mengatakan apapun saat Mebuki menggebrak pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa menganejin apapun.

"Nyonya Tsunade... _Death Eater_.. mereka baru saja menyerang _Durmstrang_."

Wajah Tsunade seketika memucat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia bersyukur saat ini dia tengah duduk jika dia sedang berdiri sudah bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan merosot ke lantai.

"Bagaimana mungkin..."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Jelas dia juga kaget dan panik saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin organisasi yang sudah punah lebih dari dua abad kembali dan tetap mampu membuatnya ketakutan sama seperti saat dia masih bocah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis meminta pertolongan orang dewasa.

Dia sadar saat ini dialah yang harus melindungi semua muridnya. Dialah tempat semua penghuni _Hogwarts_ meminta pertolongan.

Karna itu dia mencoba untuk tegar dan menenangkan dirinya. Tsunade memandang Mebuki dengan wajahnya yang telah kembali tenang.

"Panggil semua prof ke ruanganku sekarang. Dan tarik semua murid dan prof yang masih berada di Durmstrang untuk segera pulang ke _Hogwart_."

Suaranya yang tenang dan mantap membuat Mebuki sedikit tenang. Dia mengangguk patuh dan segera keluar dari ruangan untuk segera menjalankan perintah Tsunade.

Sementara Tsunade kembali termenung memikirkan jalan keluar dari kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi dan dia yakini masih merupakan permulaan. Tangannya mendadak dingin dan bergetar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Jiraiya memasuki ruangannya, Tsunade baru menyadarinya saat dirasakannya seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Mencoba menguatkannya.

Tsunade memandang Jiraiya di sampingnya, tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sendiri mencoba menenangkannya dan menguatkannya.

"Mereka kembali" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa berpura-pura untuk menjadi orang kuat di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Jiraiya kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau bisa menangani ini. Aku juga tahu ini." Jiraiya menggenggam tangan Tsunade lebih erat.

Dia berjongkok di hadapan Tsunade yang terduduk di kursinya. Tersenyum sehangat yang dia mampu. Menyalurkan kekuatan pada sahabatnya. Memberikannya kekuatan yang dia tahu hanya sedikit dia miliki.

Dan saat dia melihat Tsunade tersenyum balik padanya. Dia tahu setidaknya dia masih berguna sebagai sahabat di waktu-waktu seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah gambaran berganti-ganti dengan cepat. Seorang anak berusia 10 tahun berlarian dengan riang di sebuah hutan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan seorang gadis cilik yang juga tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka berlarian dengan tawa riang yang menggema.

Gambaran kembali berganti saat seorang pria berjubah tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan ketiganya. Gambaran kembali begerak cepat menampilkan ketiga anak itu yang berlarian ketakutan mencoba kabur dari orang-orang berjubah dengan wajah yang tertutup yang terlihat semakin banyak mencoba menangkap mereka bertiga.

Gambaran kembali beralih pada saat salah satu pria berjubah menangkap gadis kecil. Kedua laki-laki kecil lainnya menghentikan lari mereka. Gadis kecil itu terlihat menangis menjerit-jerit meminta di lepaskan dan salah satu dari kedua anak lelaki itu berteriak.

"Liluuun" anak itu mencoba melepaskan gadis kecil itu dengan susah payah.

Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah seorang berjubah lainnya juga menangkapnya. Mengangkatnya dan membawa mereka berdua pergi dari sana. Salah satu dari mereka mulai berbisik menanyakan dimana anak yang lainnya yang hanya dibalas gelengan.

Mereka segera pergi dari sana. Namun anak laki-laki yang dibawa mereka melihat anak yang lebih tua darinya bersembunyi di bawah rerimbunan semak-semak. Anak itu melihat mereka membawa anak-anak itu dengan mata penuh air mata dan badan yang gemetar ketakutan.

Gambaran kembali berganti. Kali ini terlihat kedua anak itu diikat dan di geletakkan begitu saja di atas lantai batu yang dingin. Lilun terlihat sangat ketakutan dia terus menangis. Sementara anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Sampai seorang berjubah itu kembali datang dan menyeret mereka memasuki sebuah ruang tidur.

Di sana berdiri seseorang dengan wajah tua yang terlihat samar. Langkahnya terseok mendekati mereka berdua. Laki-laki tua itu mendekati Lilun dan tersenyum padanya. Dan beralih pada anak laki-laki di sebelah Lilun.

"Halo Sasuke."

Adegan kembali berganti dan memperlihatka laki-laki tua itu yang terlihat begitu marah pada sesuatu dan melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Pria itu berteriak-teriak mencari anak yang hilang. Kakak dari kedua anak di hadapannya.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk tujuanku! Dimana anak itu!"

Dia mengeluarkan _wand_ nya dan menyerang anak-anak buahnya. Lilun semakin ketakutan dan menangis semakin menjadi. Saat salah satu gelas perak yang terlempar mengenai Lilun gadis kecil itu menjerit ketakutan dan membuat laki-laki tua itu berhenti mengamuk.

Laki-laki tua itu lantas menghampiri Lilun dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Lilun yang berdarah.

"Aku lupa masih memilikimu."

Laki-laki tua itu kemudian menarik paksa tangan Lilun untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke menjerit memohon agar laki-laki tua itu melepaskan adiknya. Tapi seorang berjubah menahannya untuk bangkit dan menahannya di lantai meskipun Sasuke sudah berusaha melepaskan diri.

Laki-laki tua itu mendudukkan Lilun di atas kursi dan mengambil sebuah besi dengan ukiran ular aneh di atas sebuah bara api. Laki-laki tua itu mengambil besi itu dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan Lilun. Lilun semakin menjerit dan memohon dilepaskan saat pria tua itu mencoba menyentuhkan besi panas itu pada lengannya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan! Aku kan melakukan apapun tapi lepaskan adikku. Kumohon. Apapun.."

Sasuke memohon pilu melihat adiknya yang tidak berdaya di tangan laki-laki tua yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa. Laki-laki tua itu berhenti dan melihat pada Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan begitu teliti.

Laki-laki itu meningalkan Lilun di kursi dan menghampiri Sasuke. Tangan keriputnya menyentuh mata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Laki-laki tua itu kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan serius dan menarik Sasuke ke arah kursi yang lainnya. Dan kembali menyiapkan besi panas dengan ukiran ular aneh itu kembali. Sasuke menyentuh lengan laki-laki tua itu dengan keras meminta perhatiannya saat dilihatnya Lilun dengan keadaan begitu menyedihkan. Ketakutan dan syok jelas terlihat diwajahnya yang biasanya selalu tertawa riang.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan biarkan Lilun mengingat apapun yang terjadi hari ini." Suara khas anak-anaknya yang gemetar tapi penuh dengan keyakinan membuat laki-laki tua itu tersenyum puas.

"Dengarkan aku. Bencilah kakakmu Itachi yang meninggalkan kalian dan membuatmu berakhir seperti ini unutk menggantikan posisinya."

Setelah mengatakan itu laki-laki tua itu tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun menempelkan besi panas itu di lengan sasuke. Dan saat itu terjadi jeritan kesakitan menggema dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya di kursi kerja rumahnya dengan keadaan kacau. Mimpi itu selalu sukses membuatnya kacau meskipun telah berlalu lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Dan dia juga tahu saat mimpi itu datang kepalanya akan di serang rasa sakit yang sangat parah sampai dia sendiri hampir tidak bisa mengatasinya kecuali dengan meminum berbotol-botol minuman keras.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dengan langkah gontai dan mencoba mengambil botol wiski di meja lain di ruang kerjanya. Tangannya meraih botol itu dengan lemah dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Sakit di kepalanya mulai menyerangnya. Seakan ribuan paku menyerbu kepalanya.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Tubuhnya bersandar pada lemari buku di belakangnya dengan tangan yang masih setia menggenggam botol wiski yang kini sudah berkurang setengahnya. Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya bahkan tidak menghilang sama sekali.

Dilihatnya tato _Death Eater_ dengan gambar ular dan tengkorak dilengannya menyala terang. Itu adalah tato yang dibuat oleh kakeknya lima belas tahun yang lalu menggunakan besi panas yang hampir membunuhnya karena rasa sakit dan membuatnya bermimpi buruk selama berbulan-bulan lamanya setelah kejadian itu.

Dia bahkan hampir gila karenanya.

Sasuke melemparkan botol wiski di tangannya dengan teriakan frustasi. Sakit dikepalanya bahkan membuatnya mengingat lebih detail kejadian lima belas tahun lalu dari yang seharusnya.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan keras, dia membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari di belakangnya dengan keras untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sementara seseorang di luar menggedor pintu ruangannya dengan gusar.

"Sasuke. Buka pintunya. Ini aku Lilun. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu khawatir.

Lilun. Dia bersyukur sempat memohon pada laki-laki tua yang ternyata kakeknya sendiri untuk menghapus ingatan Lilun tentang kejadian hari itu jika tidak dia tidak yakin akan bisa melihat Lilun adik kecilnya tertawa riang lagi.

"Hahaha..."

Sasuke tertawa pelan kemudian perlahan menjadi tawa keras. Dia lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Itachi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri karena membuatku seperti ini.."

...

Lilun menunggu kakaknya keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia tahu kakaknya pasti sedang kesakitan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kakaknya sering merasa sakit di kepalanya padahal tidak ada penyakit apapun di kepalanya. Bahkan dokter menganejin kalau kakaknya itu sangat sehat. Tapi kenapa dia selalu kesakitan?

Semuanya bermula dari lima belas tahun yang lalu di saat kakak tertuanya Itachi menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ini semua pasti ada hungungannya dengan sakit yang di derita kakaknya. Tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba ingatan itu tidak pernah kunjung datang.

Lilun sedikit terlonjak saat pintu ruang kerja Sasuke terbuka dan menampilkan Sasuke dengan keadaan berannejin. Sasuke memandang Lilun yang memandangnya balik dengan wajah cemas. Laki-laki itu lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih memandangnya cemas. Langkahnya gontai bahkan sesekali dia harus berpegangan pada sesuatu untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Senyum itu... itu bukan senyum kakakku.. senyuman kakakku tidak sedingini itu.. kemana perginya?"

Air mata perlahan menetes dari matanya tanpa bisa dia tahan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Dia hampir kehilangan kesembangan tubuhnya saat seseorang menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk tangan kanannya.

Dan saat itu rasa sakit di kepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Saat dia menoleh dia melihat Sakura disana. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sama seperti adiknya Lilun. Tapi kecemasan diwajah cantiknya sedikit berbeda dia bisa merasakannya. Dan anehnya dia tidak merasakan sakit dikepalanya lagi.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memperhatikan tangan yang masih setia memeluk tangan kanannya. Saat menyadari arah mata Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kali ini sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang sempat menjauhinya. Dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya seolah menghilang.

Dengan bingung Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

Dewazz : diusahakan yaa... tapi ceritanya memang agak melebar sih...

Guest : iya senpaii duh maaf yaa hehe

Meow : sabar ya senpaiii aku disini aku ceritain pelan2 dari awal masa langsung klimaks hehe

Guest : terimkasih atas koreksinya senpai ^^

UchiHaruno SasuSaku : hehe maaf ya senpai. Iya Cuma dikit koo

Ai : iya makasih pengertiannya ya senpai ^^

Akira Fly : di chap 4 pasti dibanyakin.. pelan2 yaa hehe

.

.

Author Note :

Haiiii akhirnya aku bisa publish chap 3 nih. Dah lama banget ya. Hahaha

Makasih buat semua yang udah sabar menanti yaa..

Untuk yang udah review aku balas di pm masing2 yaa kecuali yang gak log in aku balas disini ^^ sekali lagi makasih yaa..

Jangan lupa RnR okee..

See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER HOGWARTS STORY**

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by _Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_ (Naruto) , dan Latar belakang dan tempat cerita ini diadaptasi dari novel karya _Mrs. J.K. Rowling _(Harry Sasuke) sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.

Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Sakura/Dan yang lainnya, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex, Fantasy.

.

.

.

**PREV. CHAPTER**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Dia hampir kehilangan kesembangan tubuhnya saat seseorang menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk tangan kanannya.

Dan saat itu rasa sakit di kepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Saat dia menoleh dia melihat Sakura disana. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sama seperti adiknya Lilun. Tapi kecemasan diwajah cantiknya sedikit berbeda dia bisa merasakannya. Dan anehnya dia tidak merasakan sakit dikepalanya lagi.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memperhatikan tangan yang masih setia memeluk tangan kanannya. Saat menyadari arah mata Sasuke, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kali ini sakit dikepalanya kembali menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang sempat menjauhinya. Dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya seolah menghilang.

Dengan bingung Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER IV**

Sasuke terdiam menatap sepiring omlet yang sudah mulai mendingin di hadapannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Tangannya sesekali memainkan garpu yang digenggamnya untuk sekedar menusuk-nusuk omlet tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan celotehan wanita bersurai merah yang sedari tadi bercerita kesana-kemari. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan Karin , pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa sentuhan gadis itu bisa membuat sakit dikepalanya menghilang. Ia bahkan repot-repot mengobrak-abrik berkas murid hanya untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Dan yang dia temukan hanya data tak penting tentang orang tua gadis itu yang hanyalah seorang penyihir yang membuka toko tanaman di _Diagon Alley. _Lalu kenapa? Apa sebenarnya orang tuanya bukan penyihir sembarangan? Kalau iya siapa mereka? Kekuatan apa yang mereka miliki?.

Fokus Sasuke tiba-tiba hilang saat instingnya menangkap bahaya yang akan menyerangnya. Sebuah garpu mencoba menyerang dahinya, beruntung ia dengan tanggap menangkap tangan orang yang mencoba melukainya. Dan saat ia memfokuskan kembali pandangannya bisa ia lihat Karin tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dengan tangan yang masih gigih mencoba menancapkan garpu di dahinya.

"Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk membunuhku Karin" dengan tenang Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Karin yang sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan niat awalnya.

Karin berdecis kesal. Bukan karna gagal menusukkan garpu yang masih digenggamnya tapi karena ia harus menghadapi kedinginan sikap Sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya bersikap lembut sesekali dan akan selalu ada barang-barangnya yang hilang walau akhirnya ia sadari bahwa benda itu tidak hilang melainkan terselip atau bahkan terbuang dengan tidak sengaja olehnya sendiri.

Dan kali ini setelah usahanya merayu Sasuke selama seminggu penuh, pria paling dingin didunia ini bersedia menerima ajakan makan siang bersama. Butuh kesabaran ekstra, tapi anenya ia masih saja mencintai mahluk dihadapannya ini. Entah terbuat dari apa hatinya ini sampai masih bisa mentolerir setiap sikap Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya atau bahkan mungkin menganggapnya tidak ada sama sekali.

Karin mendesah pelan. Apa ia harus mencoba melukai Sasuke hanya untuk membuat prianya ini memandangnya?

"Kalau begitu cobalah berlaku selayaknya seorang kekasih Sasuke. Perhatikan aku jika aku sedang bersamamu. Memangnya ada hal lain lagi yang lebih menarik dari wanita cantik berambut merah dihadapanmu ini?" ia menggembungkan pipinya mencoba bersikap _cute _dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada hal yang sangat menarik minatku saat ini."

Kembali, ia harus menelan pil pahit saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tapi ia segera menghalau perasaan itu dari hatinya.

"Jaa, apa itu? Beritahu padaku."

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa kau masih lama? Aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu."

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun atau bahkan menunggu respon dari Karin, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir dan membayar bill makanan yang mereka pesan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan restauran dengan Karin yang terduduk lemas ditempatnya, memandang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

Sekali lagi ia harus bersabar.

.

.

.

"Prof Sasuke?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tengah memandang kearahnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Begitu kontras dengan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna bunga sakura.

Sasuke segera menepis pemikiran gila –menurutnya- yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum kearah gadis itu dan segera disusul semakin merahnya pipi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura?" Sasuke memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang tengah memeluk buku. "Membeli buku?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat sebelum menjawab.

"Iya.. Profesor sendiri?" raut wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya dan rasa heran, yang dia tahu Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang gemar bepergian ketempat ramai.

"Aaa.. aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang tadi."

Gerakan Sasuke seakan mempersilahkan Sakura berjalan di sampingnya yang berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura dengan malu-malu menuruti Sasuke dan berjalan dalam diam disamping pria yang sangat dipujanya.

Mata _emerald_nya sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang juga berjalan dalam diam disampingnya. Dadanya akan menjadi sesak setiap kali ia harus berada dekat dengan Sasuke karna debaran jantungnya yang sepertinya menggila di balik dadanya. Dan wajahnya? Jangan tanyakan seberapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini.

"Haahh.. betapa tampannya."

Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh saat tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam disebelahnya.

Detik pertama Sakura balik memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkedip-kedit bagaikan lampu natal.

Detik kedua wajah Sakura mulai memucat dan matanya melotot karna kaget.

Detik ketiga wajahnya berubah memerah.

Dan detik berikutnya gadis itu menjatuhkan buku dalam dekapannya dan menggunakan tangan kurus itu untuk membekap mulutnya yang sepertinya mulai terbuka meredam jeritan pelan. Dan akhirnya gadis itu berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke yang masih memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung.

Namun detik berikutnya pria itu tertawa pelan. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah lagi ia tunjukkan. Sayangnya tak ada seorangpun disana untuk mengabadikan momen bersejarah itu.

Sasuke memungut buku yang dijatuhkan Sakura.

"_Herbology? Like father like daughter, uh_?" ia mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda dengan sebuah buku yang mengayun pelan di tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka atau bahkan mungkin mendobrak pintu kamar asramanya dengan keras sebelum kembali menutupnya -dengan keras- Kembali. Wajahnya sudah merah dengan sempurna antara sesak karna harus berlari sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan malu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Ino memandangnya dengan bingung begitu pula dengan Tenten dan Hinata, mereka kebingunganan melihat Sakura yang kembali dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tenten mulai menyelidik.

"Apa kau habis dikejar anjing peliharaan Mr. Sai?" Ino menimpali. Hinata memandang Ino dengan bingung.

"Wha- no, Sakura kau kenapa?" Tenten mencoba mengabaikan Ino dan berpaling pada Sakura.

Tapi yang ditanyai bukannya memberi jawaban malah terduduk lemas dilantai dengan tangan menahan wajahnya dan mulai menangis tersedu. Kontan ketiga sahabatnya bertambah kaget segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Mereka membimbing Sakura ketempat tidur dan memberinya segelas air untuk menenangkannya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Hinata mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa anjing Mr. Sai menyakitimu?" Ino memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Tenten dengan kesal memandang ke arah Ino yang hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

"Ino! Ada apa dengan anjing ? kita tidak sedang membahasnya disini!" Tenten berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Ino pernah dikejar anjing saat membuntuti kerumahnya.. " Sakura yang walau dengan tersendat karna tangis mulai menjelaskan.

Hinata dan Tenten memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan berkata dengan bersamaan.

"_Stalker_." Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lebih penting lagi siapa yang membuatmu menangis Sakura? Aku akan dengan senang hati melemparkan bola _quiddict_ ke wajahnya." Tenten mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku.. aku sendiri yang membuat diriku sendiri menangis.. aku.." Sakura kembali menangis membuat sahabatnya bertambah bingung.

"Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal memalukkan dihadapan Prof. Sasuke.."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tenten penuh selidik.

"Aku bergumam kalau dia sangat tampan... demi Tuhan aku tidak sadar jika gumamanku bisa terdengar jelas ditelinganya!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi yang langsung ditenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sepanjang malam mereka harus mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang terus menerus histeris merutuki kebodohannya. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang dan paling melelahkan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah kamar seberang bangunannya, tempat Hinata, kekasihnya berada. Suara jeritan histeris dan terikan panik terdenga dari sana yang disusul hening dan kembali terulang. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang gadis-gadis itu lakukan selarut ini.

"Hei, Sasuke haruskan kita memeriksanya?" ia memandang Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula seseorang akan mengurus mereka." Sasuke menunjukkan dengan gestur dagunya kearah lorong dimana terlihat Anko tengah memegang lentera ditangannya.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dan detik berikutnya terdengan jeritan nyaring dari arah kamar tersebut dan kemudian hening yang disusul dengan padamnya lampu kamar mereka yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi disana."

Naruto merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan bergegas berbelok saat dilihatnya Anko menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Dilewatinya kedua pria yang lebih muda darinya tersebut tanpa memandang mereka sedikitpun. Mulutnya masih setia bergumam berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Disisi lain Sasuke kembali memperhatikan jendela kamar Sakura dan senyum simpul terlihat dibibir tipisnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTIUE

.

.

.

Autor note :

Olla Amigoo~~ bertemu lagi dengan saya author gaje dan tak jelas ini setelah sekian lama terkubur dalam lautan luka dalam /nani kore/... akhir-akhir saya sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan saya jadi jarang online.. hontou gomenasai minna~~

Dan akhir2 ini saya mendapatkan PM dari beberapa orang aneh.. huufftt lupakan sajalah ya haha..

Hmm ceritanya makin jelek ya? Saya usahakan chap depan lebih sesuatu maju mundur cyantik deh /husss

nekotsuki : iya iya ini sudah dilanjut kan ya? Hehe.. maaf ya lama

mia-chan : disini sudah banyak belum? Nanti diusahakan yaaa

dewazz : apa hayooooo~~~ pelan-pelan nanti dikasih tau kooo.. tapi nanti ^^V

axwdgs : waaah gomen baru diupdateeeee

yang lain sudah saya balas di pm masing masing ya hehehe


End file.
